


Little Red Riding Hood And The Lost Boys

by Sheila



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Maze Runner (Movies)
Genre: Alby still dies, Alive Hale Family, Alpha Newt, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, BAMF Stiles, Bottom Thomas, Different dynamics in The Glade, F/M, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapped Stiles, Kidnapping, M/M, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Neglected Stiles Stilinski, Newt Lives, Nobody is Dead, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Omegaverse, Protective Newt, Psychological Torture, Scent blockers, Scenting, Stiles Stilinski is Thomas (Maze Runner), The Gladers stand together, Thomas Sangster is Newt, Torture, WICKED is not good, Werewolves, newtmas - Freeform, suppressants
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 16:38:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4927138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheila/pseuds/Sheila
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thirteen year old Stiles had a completely normal day... If you don't count him being taken by WICKED of course. He meets a bunch of other kids wherever he'd been taken, he even met his Soulmate, for about five minutes before they were separated and swiped clean of their memories.<br/>Now, years later they are unknowingly reunited in The Glade.<br/>Thomas, as he has been renamed, is trying to help the Gladers find a way out while trying to figure out their weird lingo and how he feels about the redheaded, second-in-command, alpha.<br/>Will the Gladers ever really get out of WICKED's claws? Will they stay together or will they split up when they get into the outside world again? Will they get the peace they deserve or will they be forever doomed to face the nightmares in this world?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Red Riding Hood And The Lost Boys

**Author's Note:**

> Somethings to know: the supernatural werewolf part of Teen Wolf is still there and is still a secret, but this is an omegaverse fic so they have second genders. You guys should know how the alpha/beta/omega thing works from before, but here is some of how it goes if you don't:  
> Alphas are the strong leaders, they are popular and looked up to, they can smell other alphas and omegas, they have red eyes.  
> Betas are as neutral as they get and are basically normal humans, they can't smell alphas and omegas out as they themselves can, they have golden eyes.  
> Omegas are weak, but makes up for it with being the fastest runners, they are the easiest to breed and are rare, male omegas are rarer for obvious reasons (omegas are practically made for giving birth, combine that with the anatomy of a male and things get a little complicated), they have green eyes and are sort of awed.  
> And obviously their eyes aren't always that color, only when they're showing off or are vulnerable; like if they are scared or otherwise exited.  
> When Mates meet their eyes shine like that and they get this connecting bond between them that draw each other in. Another tell is the tingling sensation when they touch or the faint phantom pain when the other part is severely injured.

Stiles had several friends; Isaac, Cora, Derek, Scott and Erica, Malia, Jackson, Allison, Boyd and Lydia if you were to stretch it. Derek was three years older than him as he was 16 to Stiles’ 13, but they’d been friends since they were in diapers, they knew almost everything about one another, though one thing Stiles did not understand was why he suddenly pulled away from their small-ish group of friends. Yes, he was an alpha and yes, he was older, but that hadn’t seemed to be bothering him before. Cora too, had distanced herself from the group, then even more surprisingly, Scott. His very own best friend, his brother from another mother had pulled away from him. He was sure it wasn’t because he’d presented as an alpha, there had to be a reason.  
Isaac didn’t really understand why either, he and Stiles would often complain to each other about it, they’d even made conspiracy theories. Then, Isaac turned away; he joined them in avoid-the-gang-that-now-only-consists-of-Stiles group. He felt alone, Erica, Malia, Jackson, Boyd, Lydia and Allison were really only friends through acquaintances so he had no one to talk to, no one to hang out with, no one to go home from school with.

 Stiles hadn’t told his father yet. He was busy with work and Stiles didn’t want to bother him, he’d just pulled onto the water-wagon, he had enough to stress out over.

Stiles might not seem it, but he was a genius, a genius with ADHD, but a genius no less. He was also expected to present as a beta with the way he behaved, but something he’d recently discovered threw that theory out the door. He’d gone into heat, his father had been there to make sure he was hydrated and properly fed, he’d also gotten Stiles suppressants and scent blockers as per Stiles’ wishes. Omegas were a rarity, male ones in particular. They are revered and looked up to and taken care of. Stiles didn’t want the attention of his bullies or his other schoolmates, no matter how positive, just thanks to his second gender. He felt that that sort of attention would be fake, it wouldn’t count. If they couldn’t deal with regular Stiles without the omega-identifying smell then they weren’t worth being called friends. So he had decided to hide him being an omega from other people than his father and his doctors, his father was all for it, if that’s what Stiles wanted –John thought it would help keep him safe.

This is how we could find Stiles at the day of his disappearance; walking down the street on his way home from school, alone. He had aced another test and couldn’t wait to show his dad, but still, he’d come home to an empty house, make himself dinner and do his chores before sitting around for hours before his dad got off from work… He was exited to show his dad, but he dreaded going back to the house to find it empty again, that’s why he dragged his feet _very_  slowly as he walked.  
He didn’t know what happened in the next few moments, not in detail at least. He knew for sure he was hit, he knew for sure he fought back, that he got in a few pretty got punches, scratches and kicks edgewise, but he doesn’t remember much after the second guy came and he tried to throw his backpack away to run away faster. All he really knows for sure about that day is that when he opened his eyes again he saw the most beautiful eyes staring back at him before their lives began.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think, this is my first fic and I really don't know what I'm doing.  
> And also keep in mind that this first chapter is more of a prolouge for the actual story, it just explains how he was taken.


End file.
